1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an attachment device for long objects, intended in particular for display of roof racks in shelving units in stores.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Long objects or bars, especially roof rack bars, designed to be fitted to automobile vehicles to carry luggage or skis, are often sold in sets, a set of bars constituting a system of bars including two or more bars.
Ways of associating the bars to constitute sets and displaying these sets are familiar in the market place.
A first way is to join the bars together by elastic bands, by information labels in the form of strips, or by clips, and to place the bars horizontally on the (possibly inclined) shelves or their equivalents in shelving units in stores.
A second way is to package the bars in cardboard cartons and dispose the cartons horizontally or vertically.
Conventional horizontal shelving units have many drawbacks: the bottom 50 cm of the shelving unit is not very useful in practise, and the arrangement of the shelves must provide sufficient space between them for customers to choose and extract the sets of bars. The labels are easier to read on some shelves than on others.
Cardboard cartons enable a vertical disposition but this form of packaging is costly, raises recycling problems and deteriorates with handling.
It is also found that customers like to be able to see and touch the product they are intending to purchase and this type of packaging is ill suited to this practise.
An object of the invention is to overcome the above drawbacks by proposing a device for attaching bars together which is economical and enables vertical disposition on appropriate shelving.